Thicker than Water
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: Blood will always be thicker than water. Family above all else. But what about when that family is not of blood? Does it make them any less a family. Of course not! And when your brother's are the Elrics they need all the family they can get. OC story told in moments. Sister-fic.


**Hello everyone! Its very unlike me to do this a t the beginning of something so please forgive me: ) Anyhow this is going to be a little different from my usual work. This is going to be a series of connected one shot like stories. I'm also going to venture in a genre that I haven't played with in a while and that's Anime. So just a small heads up!**

 **This is going to take place in the Brotherhood verse of Fullmetal Alchemist. And the main character is going to be an OC. Who is the Elric brother's older half-sister, and that's all I'm telling you at this time. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**

… **.**

 **01 ~ Family**

 _She was seventeen when her step-mother died. Her father had long left the family at the point, her brothers of five and four had been devastated along with that of Trisha. It had never felt right to call the woman mom, not even now the word tasted bitter on her tongue. Because Trisha had not been her biological mother, and an association with that and what made a mother made the girl feel vile. Of course she had still loved and cared for Trisha, the woman had always been kind to her._

 _It had been a year since she join the military when Trisha died, they had let her have a month of leave to make arrangements for her young siblings before she would be required to return to Central. There was a war going on after all. And so she had, Pinako had agreed to look after the boys. Besides she was already taking care of her young granddaughter what would two more make a difference. Is what the old woman assured her as she pack her bags._

 _Her brother's however had not been thrilled especially when the month ended early and their sister had been called back to central to finish her training. She knew that during these times it was highly unlikely that she'd actually get the whole month. With her return to Central and the academy her days were filled with gray. War was on the horizon for her, everyone knew she'd be sent. Especially with how fast completed her training._

 _It was a year after Trisha's death when she was finally sent. She had been sent with a team of medics, the military ate up the fact that she was eighteen with a sound knowledge of medical Alchemy. Of course she didn't realize how that would play into the order within the next three years._

 _Of course no one was happy when she'd been promoted to a State Alchemist. It had been an act of desperation on the militaries part, with Alchemist dropping left and right. They were making sure the ring was filled with dogs._

 _The things that they were made to do to other human beings bordered lined being taboo. She knew for a fact that her partner and friend among the other Dogs would never forget the smell of burning flesh. Just like he knew she'd never forget watching people crumble from the inside out. It was funny what medical alchemy could to do legitimacy harm another person. With a transmutation circles inked all over her body for easy access that could only be used by her._

 _She leaned against the ruble of Ishval. A hand was held out to her, she barely looked up before accepting the canteen with a small smile. "Thanks Hughes." Hughes wasn't and Alchemist like herself or Roy, but he had too seen the horrors._

" _How are your brother's Van?" She looked him in the eyes that time, he had been the one to console her the night she found out about Trisha's passing._

" _The last letters I got from them said they had found a teacher for their alchemy training." The nineteen year old spoke proudly. Maes offered a small smile at her proud smile._

" _How's Gracia doing?" Talking about proud smiles._

" _Oh she's wonderful, would you like to see a picture?" And just like that a distraction from the horrors was made._

" _Of course it would be to get him gushing Van." Roy walked up to the pair, taking the canteen from her hands as she held it out to him and taking a swig. She didn't respond, mulling over the thoughts of her brothers. Finally she looked at them._

" _Did I do the right thing? I had an out, I could have taken it. Because I feel like a coward." They both looked at her for a long while, Maes was first to respond._

" _You did what you thought was best for your family. The money their mother wouldn't have lasted long. That takes someone brave, to be strong enough to do what is best to provide for one's family." He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder._

" _You did what was needed." Roy uttered those words before walking away. She let out a sigh looking at Hughes one more time._

" _I'm going to go check in with Hawkeye." He nodded his head and watched as she walked away with a sad look._

 _It was 1910 when she was finally able to return home. The war was over, after almost three and a half years she was back on Amestrian soil. It felt good to be home. She was chatting easily with another woman on the train ride to Resembool. There was no mention of the war. Coming home after a long time should have felt good, but for some reason she had this nagging feeling that something terrible was just beyond her horizon. That feeling had only intensified after Roy told her about a genius alchemist in her home town._

 _The home that greeted her shattered her world forever. She was just at the bottom of the small hill at the base of the house when she heard the scream. Her bags clattered to her feet as she took off up the hill, a gun in hand. When she reached the house the sound of alchemic reaction reached her ears and she began to fear the worst._

" _Edward! Alphonse!" She yelled before pin pointing the noise to her father's study. Then she heard it, pitfull cries._

" _Give him back, he's my brother." She was in the room minutes later, gun out. But the sight before her, it would haunt her for the rest of her life. The disfigured form of the backfires of human transmutation, her brother crumpled to the floor bleeding, arm and leg gone. And Al the once sweet warm child was now a hollowed cold suit of armor._

… _.._

She glared at him now, well it would be glaring if she could actually see him. This was over the phone after all. "Edward Elric don't you do anything stupid, I'm pretty sure that's what I told you before I left for central. Take it easy. But no, you had to go off an join the military." Al's laughter could be heard in the background.

"If it means anything we're being placed under that bastard's care." She scowled, and then let out a long sigh.

"I know you don't like him Ed, but Mustang is a good man. I'll be headed back to Central command within the few hours. Don't leave before I get there this time." She could hear him grumbling something before saying 'yah, whatever'.

"I love you, and I see you in a few days."

 **XOXOX**

 **Just to make a few things clear cause it might be confusing. Her name isn't Van, that's their father's first name. She only uses as her last name, which will be explain later. Also a lot of time goes by during this sequence and the time-line has been a little frayed for the stories purposes. Ed and Al start their training with Izumi a little before the order for the Alchemist is decreed. So that's why she mentions them during that time.**

 **She only a State Alchemist out of convenience. Military already trained, profound alchemic skills. It was an easy call for Bradley. Her alchemy style is more similar to the xingese alchemy, but the things she does with it is a variation of several styles. How she uses it will be explained in depth later.**

 **Alright I think that's all for now. Tell me what you think! And have a great day!**

 **~La'Rae**

 **PS. Her actual name has not been mentioned yet.**


End file.
